


A Little Fall of Rain

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Death, M/M, it's kind of a crossover I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was too wrapped up in the cross-fire to notice what was happening. Romeo just placed a shaking hand on Specs' face, smiling still, "don't worry, just hold me. That's all I want. Just hold me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall of Rain

They stood on the top of the building, guns in hand. On the streets below, police crowded around, sirens blaring and lights flashing. A loud screech was heard, followed by a booming voice over a megaphone, "Who goes there?"

A pause as everyone atop the building falls silent, "the rebellion!" Jack shouted. The first few drops of rain began to fall.

"Come down peacefully and we won't shoot," the man shouted as the rain picked up.

"We ain't comin' down til you give us our damned rights!" Davey shouted from beside him, holding Les at his side. That's when the first round of gunshots were fired from below and everyone ducked down. Everyone but Romeo, who simple froze.

Specs noticed this and moved carefully over to him, "Romeo what the hell are you doing? Get down!" The shorter boy moved his hands to his stomach and stumbled, falling down. Specs caught him and moved his hands away, seeing the blood pouring out, "He's been shot!"

"Don't worry, Specs," Romeo said, smiling, "it doesn't hurt. It's just a little fall of rain. I'm just happy you're here. I feel safe in your arms."

"Romeo, you can't die on me," he started to panic, tears mixing with the rain, "you can't. Someone help!"

Everyone was too wrapped up in the cross-fire to notice what was happening. Romeo just placed a shaking hand on his face, smiling still, "don't worry, just hold me. That's all I want. Just hold me."

"You'll be alright," the taller boy breathed, "You're going to live."

"Don't you see, Specs? I'm finally going home. I've never known happiness, but I'm going to be at peace now. A little rain will make the flowers bloom," his breath was becoming shorter and more ragged. Romeo leaned up and kissed Specs, who wrapped his arms tighter around him.

A few moments later, Romeo was gone, hand slipping from Specs' face to the concrete roof. Specs rested his head against Romeo's chest, sobbing. He stayed like that, holding the lifeless form in his arms, until he heard all gunfire stop. That's when people began to notice what had just happened. Jack stepped forward and kneeled next to them, placing a hand on his back.

"He's the first to die," Jack announced.

"His name was Romeo. God, he didn't have a happy life. He was an orphan and the lady who ran the place he worked at abused and starved him," Specs said, voice trembling with tears, "but I loved him. He's told me before that he was happy when he was with me," he rushed out the last sentence before he began to cry again, burying his head in Romeo's neck.

"We fight in his name now," Elmer said, stepping forwards. Albert followed.

"He won't have died for nothing. We won't disappoint him," he added.

"And most of all," Davey started, "we won't forget why he died. We'll fight until we win or we die ourselves," everyone shouted in assent.

Jack stood and walked to the railing again, "you've killed an innocent boy!" He shouted. Specs stood up, laying Romeo down gently, before joining him.

"He was only sixteen! You killed him before he could even live his life!" He cocked his gun and shot down into the crowd of police officers, "now feel the pain of losing someone like Romeo!"

Bullets flew up at them. Some could dodge them, some couldn't. More and more fell, including Specs. As he bled, he crawled over to Romeo, taking his hand. He stared into the lifeless, unblinking eyes as he kissed the hand.

Specs reached over with a shaking hand and closed Romeo's eyelids and kissed his cheek before laying back down and closing his own eyes, "we'll be together again," he whispered, "a little fall of rain can hardly hurt us now."


End file.
